


You're Holy To Me

by GracefulVengeance



Series: i'm a missile that's guided to you [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Showers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulVengeance/pseuds/GracefulVengeance
Summary: "If you were church, I'd get on my kneesConfess my love, I'd know where to beMy sanctuary, you're holy to meIf you were church, I'd get on my knees"





	You're Holy To Me

Dean’s whole body was buzzing, every inch of his skin thrumming with adrenaline. The crowd’s cheers were muted, the stage lights suddenly warmer than they were before. Dean didn’t remember how he’d stumbled out of the ring. Didn’t feel his footsteps running up the ramp. All he felt for certain, the only thing that felt real, was Roman’s arm wrapped secure around his middle as they ran backstage. 

 

Before Dean could regain cognizance over his body he fell into Roman. He flung his heavy arms around his shoulders and suddenly they were kissing. Roman kept him steady and Dean could feel him smile into it, could hear the sharp inhale through Roman’s nose as he flexed his arms around him. When Dean pulled back he was met with Roman’s bright smile, his eyes crinkling at the outer corners. Roman chuckled and Dean’s chest swelled, threatening to burst with admiration for his Samoan. 

 

Roman looked around, surprised to find that no one seemed to pay them any mind, aside from the occasional knowing smile. Dean was anything but subtle, and after sharing their first kiss on their last drive, Roman couldn’t really blame Dean for wanting to be so openly affectionate. It wasn’t unlike him. Only difference was neither of them had to hold back anymore. 

 

“So eager,” Roman teased.

 

Dean laughed softly, Roman could feel his breath tickling his neck. “Can’t help it. Nothin’s stopping me anymore.”

 

Dean weaved his fingers with Roman’s. His hand was pleasantly warm.

 

* * *

 

  
  


When they got to their hotel Dean flopped onto the bed with a grunt. When Roman threw his jacket at Dean’s head he continued to lay there, undisturbed. Roman laughed and shook his head.

 

“I don’t know about you, but I need a shower,” Roman said, stripping down completely. 

 

“I could use a shower too,” Dean replied, undressing as well and following Roman to the bathroom.

 

Roman turned the water on and waited for it to get warm. He glanced over at Dean, who was making funny faces in the slightly foggy mirror. He walked behind him, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist and lacing his fingers with his. He pressed soft kisses along Dean’s shoulder, watching Dean’s lips spread into a lopsided smile. Dean let go of one of Roman’s hands and lead him into the shower.

 

Dean was enraptured, watching the water flow through Roman’s long hair, watching it drip down his shoulders and chest. Like Adonis in the flesh, picture perfect in every way. Tall, dark, handsome, with a heart of gold and loyalty so fierce. A strong leader of his pride, blood or not. Roman carried himself with a confidence that Dean wished he had. He grabbed the bottle of shampoo and squeezed a healthy amount into his palm before running it through Roman’s hair. Roman sighed, pressing his head against Dean’s hands as he lathered. Dean was gentle, caressing and making sure every lock was clean, giving his scalp gentle massages with his fingers. 

 

“All about you tonight, big dog,” Dean murmured.

 

He let Roman rinse and followed with conditioner, giving him the same thorough treatment. While the conditioner soaked in, Dean lathered Roman’s body with soap. Memorizing every inch of his skin, admiring every muscle with a tenderness that only a privileged few have witnessed. Dean paid special attention to his favorite areas, the beautiful tattoo that wrapped around his right arm, the small of his back, and the solid muscles of his abdomen. He knelt down on the floor of the tub, the gentle workings of his hands intimate but not sexual. With suds still decorating Roman’s skin, Dean stood up and enveloped him, their bodies slipping off center from the soap. 

 

“You’re clean and I get clean. Two birds, one stone,” Dean said with a smile.

 

Roman placed a chaste kiss on Dean’s forehead. “It’s gonna take more soap than that to get  _ you _ clean.”

 

Dean gave him a playful shove. “I should sell this heavenly musk as a perfume.”

 

* * *

 

  
  


Covers pulled up, the warmth of Roman next to him, TV on. Dean couldn’t think of a better way to spend his evening. He glanced at Roman, content and relaxed, his long black hair still lay damp on his shoulders. He saw Roman smile at something happening on the TV and knew this was where he wanted to be. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments if you like this series and want it to be continued! Input and ideas are always welcome! This series was inspired by FOB songs obviously, so I would like to continue with that trend if possible.


End file.
